All the horror of this world
by DAve and Bob
Summary: It was annoying, first she was tortured for two-thousand years, now she has to go around and do what this random lady tells her. Alas, when she meets Bolin in a chance meeting she has to hang around the Avatar for awhile. Though her own insanity might get in the way of making any friends. After all she is the personification of all the horror of the world. OC/Bolin Maybe


**Chapter 1**

**A chance meeting**

She hated them, she hated everyone, every single human on the planet she hated.

Her chains rattled, she was cursed, so she lived so long just because of a simple dream. To make everyone in the world happy, push all the wrong, all the hate all the sin on a single person. That was the greatest of all plans.

If they made someone hate, if they forced all of the worlds evil on to a single person then no one else could be evil...right? So they beat her, carved her body, crushed her head, after all she could never die as long as she was "blessed" to live for ever.

So that is why she hated, she didn't understand it. Her sister, her mother, her friends and family. All the people she cared about threw her away, allowed her to be the sacrifice. How disgusting, how horrifying a worthless girl, who wasn't anything special being put up like a lamb.

So they tortured her, they tortured her until she went insane, then one has to wonder...who should she hate? Yes who should she hate, who should she hate? Who, who, who, who, who, who, who who should she hate? Everyone else was dead by now so there was no on was left, and so they transformed her into someone who could only hate, someone who was the personification of evil.

No who wasn't the problem, hate wasn't an emotion for her any longer, rather something that was apart of her being. So saying she could hate a singular thing at all was wrong. The people would be absolved of their guilt, but to be able to forgive was impossible, because to forgive acts such as these would be just as evil. So in the end, she accepted her role for humanity.

But in the end, she couldn't hate the world. In the end she couldn't hate everything, in the end she understood that everyone was evil and they simply put on a facade. There is no good, people are just evil and people are simply how they are.

"Ah, I know I really shouldn't do this, but I have nothing better to do at the moment..." The woman in front of the girl said it so casually as she yanked on the chains, no one else in the city knew of this place. After all it was only a rumor, and the girl in front of her has long since been forgotten by time, so this was the one thing she had time for.

So she unbounded all the evil in the world and smiled, the woman then spoke.

"Now, will you grant my one wish Kongbu?"

That really wasn't the girl's name, just one that was given to her. Then again it really wasn't that big of a deal, since her name wasn't really that amazing.

* * *

The girl sat in one of the many chairs scattered about the temple, as the dark skinned woman sighed, before speaking. What did she want? Did it matter, she was just there after all.

"I've did my research on you, and you are the closest thing to a second Avatar that I have seen, but that isn't important. I have a request." The dark skinned woman smiled, no doubt she was in her twenties as Kongbu frowned, she grumbled as well.

"Meh, just when I was enjoying the worse of being chained, you go and wake me up. Sheesh that's just asking to be killed, but then again I'm useless in combat so you could kill me if you want not like it matters because..."

The worlds greatest evil continued to run her mouth, to muse lazily and pointlessly so in the end she was useless in everything she did. That means she could be tripped and crushed and nothing would change.

"As much as your pointless babbling is entertaining, I have something to ask of you, though first I wish to met the current Avatar." The woman smirked as Kongbu gritted her teeth, as she slumped her body on one of the benches, her pale body being that of a rag doll.

"Eh, so what? I really don't have anything to do with them. So you calling me up like this is a waste of time. But as I know, the Avatar is a so called 'hero' of the people. So if you kill enough people she is bound to show up." Kongbu pointed out this fact, even though hero's don't actually exist they are merely fabrications of worthless stories to seem grander then they are. Kongbu was a hero, but that was just a fabrication of a gruesome story.

"Simple? Very well then, why don't you go out and kill some people for me then? Maybe you can draw her attention that way." The dark skinned woman smiled as Kongbu eye twitched, she already stated that she was mediocre at best when it came to combat. She only had two useful abilities which are both useless when it came to killing anyone.

"Such a bother, just give me two knives or something. I'll find someone to take out, I'm sure I'll find enough useless people tonight and once they are gone the 'hero' of the people will surly appear." Kongbu sighed, normally people should have been shocked. But Kongbu once saw the walls crumble around, so nothing new was of any worth.

"I'll give you something special, just for the task of killing others. But please, don't go around and cutting off people's heads or anything. Please keep this a secret until you can attract her attention.

Kongbu shrugged, no need to think about anything of the sort. She was going to be given weapon's so it was nice, the task would be simple. Kill people until the 'hero' appears, of course if she really was a hero to begin with.

"Ah man, why couldn't I be the god of something worthless like shoes or plates." Once again the personification of all the hate in the world was being a lazy nobody.

* * *

"Aw man if I knew this was going to take me this long I wouldn't have agreed to it to begin with." The Earth bender grumbled as he walked the streets of Republic City, at night nonetheless. He should be more careful in such situations, even if he was one of the most skillful Earthbenders in the city.

Alas, he was reduced to an errand boy, then again he was always and errand boy to begin with so the task wasn't really out of the way. "Now, what was I suppose to get again?"

Bolin wondered, he wondered about what is the most important part of an errand run. Though he really should have complained about going out at that point.

Down the road, the moon was shining down. But even Bolin could see that there was someone down the road, a pale girl with a single eye patch. Her clothing was odd, but they could probably be identified. It seems like a waste of time to talk to her, but then again she was actually kind of cute... for a girl with an eye patch.

The black haired bender wondered if he should go up in talk to her, alas he never got the chance because she walked up to him.

"Hey random dude, I know we've just met and all, but are you good at fighting?" A random question from a random brown haired girl as Bolin simply blinked, wondering what he should say to the person in front of him. After all, most people don't ask if they are good fighters nor do they just randomly walk.

Of course this was the time for Bolin to show his amazing modesty.

"Well, I don't want to toot my own horn or anything, but I was apart of the winning pro bending team this year." Once again his modesty was amazing as the girl grumbled as her eyes narrowed.

"Great, I thought you were some worthless loser that I could cut up, but if you really are that amazing fighting you would be more work then necessary. I'll find another loser." Her words were shocking, at least that was the expression that Bolin gave. What kind of idiot tells someone else they're about to commit murder, and that they were thinking about killing said person.

"W-why?" Bolin asked as he stuttered, the girl rolled her eyes, she hated explaining things, especially things that she really should have kept her mouth shut. Then again, the personification of all the evil in the world was rather stupid.

"So I can get the attention of the Avatar, after all she is the 'hero' of the people. So it's obvious that if I kill enough people then she will surely appear, right?" Such childish logic, even Bolin had to wonder if this girl was sane. Then again she appeared to a completely normal girl, other then the eye patch thing and being very pale. Though Bolin did know the Avatar, actually he knew her quite well, and the girl didn't really look like a killer. Though Mako probably would want to look into it further.

"You don't need to kill anyone for that, I mean I'm sure the Avatar is a nice person and all and would take any request that you ask her...well not any, but you get the idea." Bolin stated as the pale girl twisted her hair and let out a stunted sigh.

"Well whatever, I didn't even want to do this, so I'll see her tonight or tomorrow, unless she is decapitated in that time it really doesn't matter." She said such a creepy thing so casually, as Bolin simply blinked, no doubt the girl in front of him was a nut case. Then again he was glad that he got to her before his brother. No doubt he would have her locked up in a second.

"Ah, okay, I'll give her a heads up, just don't um...kill anyone." Bolin was pretty sure it was an empty threat, but he could never be to sure, after all a lot of weird things have happened in the last year. So a young serial killer might not be to out there.

"Fine whatever, I'll go back and tell that person, see you, you arrogant loser." The girl grumbled as Bolin slumped his shoulder at the insult. The girl probably wasn't the nicest person to be friends with, not only that but there was something unsettling about her.

"...Wait, I never got her name." Bolin simply blinked, it was a little late to get it as the girl was long gone, the only thing he could do was tell his friends about the odd meeting he had this night.

* * *

"Hmm, you are back early? I thought you would be more excited to see the city." The woman before Kongbu simply chuckled as the personification of all the evil of the world simply shrug her shoulders.

"Man, this was a rather sad sack ain't it. Shouldn't a woman like you be married by now, or are you into girls or something. You do look like the type that would like something like that." Kongbu sent an insult to the woman as she chuckled, even she had to admit it was funny, but she had an even funnier one.

"Well, better then having my mother give me up as a lamb, but that's not important right now. I assume you know something that I don't, that's why you are back so early right? So tell me what did you find out while you were gone."

The inheritor of evil shrugged, it was meaningless to give any detail's about the event. So it's easier just to give the bare minimum.

"I have a meeting with the Avatar tomorrow, so if you wish to speak with her, then that's your chance."

The woman smiled, it was a wonderful time that couldn't be avoided no matter what. After all she simply wanted to confirm something, she wanted to confirm something about both Kongbu and Korra's abilities, and that could only be done now.

"Yes tomorrow will be a wonderful time indeed."

**Author notes**

**Character Bio's**

**Kongbu**

**Age: 2000+**

**Nation: ?**

**Skin tone: Pale**

**Eye color: Black**

**Originally a good-natured young woman before being given the crimes of her Nation and being ****tortured** ** to death. She accepted that all evil nature is fine and believe that people will do what they wish and that is fine. After all some people are simply born evil.**

**She is lazy and somewhat boring lacking any sense of morals, she came up with a cruel idea to kill people until the Avatar showed their face. She is sarcastic, cruel and will mercilessly pick on people who she knows, friends or not. Even a lot of jokes are rather tasteless.**

**Weapons **

**The twin Venus daggers given to her by Aguta, they have a weird foreign name however. They are suppose to be spear cutters and sword breakers. But as Kongbu puts it, "They are made out of shitty material so they always break." Though they had an odd ability to always grow back once broken, though they probably will never break a blade.**

**Abilities**

**An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth: An odd ability that can't kill who is struck, rather it curses the enemy with the pain they inflected on Kongbu. However it does not copy the wound at all, only the pain that is felt by it, this move is always nonlethal as it only "hurts" not "kill" **

**ReAct once more: Another odd ability that makes Kongbu immortal, if she is killed then she is simply resurrected in her chains. No matter what she can't be killed by anything, that is her curse after all. Death is not something she has to worry about, though it is something she wishes for.**

**Zài shìjiè shàng suǒyǒu de kǒngbù: Also known as all the horror of the world, Kongbu only lethal ability, even then it does no damage on the opposing opposition. Rather it forces two-thousand years of torture on the enemy. This causes then go go insane, eating themselves in horror and terror, it's impossible to get out once you are caught as it appears as quicksand.**

**Everybody's grudge: If Kongbu does lose a body, the remains turn into a monster that devours all. Oddly enough the monsters that she produces are actually much stronger then Kongbu herself, if she dies to many times in one area it is possible to cause a rather unfortunate event for that town.**

**Combat abilities**

**She is horrible at combat, well not horrible but not as good as everyone else. She is mediocre at best, and like she said herself "I was a worthless girl with no special abilities at all." Even if she gained something she isn't much of a fighter. Though she can probably kill the average person with rather easily **

**Aguta**

**Age 27?**

**Skin tone: Dark brown.**

**Nation: Northern water tribe**

**She broke Kongbu's chains, that is all that is known about her.**


End file.
